


This Was Supposed To Be A D-Rank!

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: For a D-Rank mission, Sakura is taken to a local hotel by her team, only to find out just what kind of mission it actually is.
Kudos: 36





	This Was Supposed To Be A D-Rank!

“So, what kind of mission was this again? You guys never told me.” Sakura looked up at her team’s leader, Kakashi, with a slightly confused look on her face. She knew that the team had accepted a D-Rank mission, but the details were kept from her for reasons beyond her understanding. Of course, that didn’t stop her from listening to her leader and making her way to one of the local inns in Konoha.

A heavy breath left her lips as she watched Kakashi start making handsigns in front of her, unsure just why he wouldn’t say a word and instead start casting a jutsu. However, before she could think of just why he would do such a thing, she felt all the chakra she had in her body starting to fade away from her. It was a slow and gradual fade, but one that was obvious and clear as the color started to drain from her face. “K-Kakashi…?”

Deep down, Kakashi knew that he shouldn’t do something like this to one of his students. But with just how badly Konoha needed the funds and how no other team in the village accepted this mission due to its nature, he did his best to swallow down his pride as he applied a seal on Sakura to keep her from using her chakra. “Don’t worry about it, Sakura. You’re supposed to meet someone in room 307. And since they aren’t exactly a fan of ninjas, we need to suppress your chakra so they can’t detect anything.”

The color slowly started to come back to Sakura’s face as she looked toward her teacher and nodded her head. Sure, that was fine and dandy, but why weren’t Sasuke and Naruto going to come with her? If whoever she was supposed to meet wanting to have girl meet them, why not send Ino or Hinata? She took a deep breath as she steadied herself, starting to make her way into the inn and looking for the room that she was supposed to meet this person in.

With almost every step she took, Sakura felt more and more of her chakra being locked off from her. Deep down, she trusted that Kakashi would leave her just a little bit so that she could get out of a bind if she needed to. But she didn’t expect to start feeling more and more drained as she made her way up the stairs toward the third floor. And with each step that she took, the slight bit of color that did come back to her face came to her cheeks in the form of a gentle but obvious blush. One that she hoped would fade away before she got to the room that she needed to go to.

Unfortunately, by the time she got to the room, that didn’t happen. With how tired she physically felt, Sakura hoped that she at least looked presentable to whoever she was going to meet. Luckily for her, when she reached room 307, one knock was all it took before the door nearly flung open, allowing her to come face to face with a rather large man wearing nothing but a beaming smile. “O-Oh, I’m sorry… I must have the wrong room.”   
  
“Are you Sakura Haruno?”   
  
Sakura felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach when she heard her name leave the man’s lips. Not only was he naked and nearly four times her size, but he knew who she was when she was supposed to be here on a mission. After her chakra had been sealed away from her and slowly trickling away. She was a smart girl, but she knew right then and there just why Sasuke and Naruto weren’t going with her into this hotel room.

However, before she could get a word out of her mouth, the man grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the room. A sharp and heavy gasp left Sakura’s lips as she was pulled into the room and felt his lips suddenly meet her own in a deep and forceful kiss that almost left her head spinning. Things were happening far too fast for her to be able to keep up with properly. First, her teacher and fellow teammates allow her chakra to be sealed away so she can be led to a room with a man she didn’t know, then that man pulls her into said room and presses multiple deep and forceful kisses against her lips. And before she can even fully process that this man was going to have his way with her, Sakura found her clothing pulled off of her body and started to be thrown across the room.

She tried her best to pull away from the stranger, but it amounted to very little actual progress. The more she struggled against him in her slightly weakened state, the more her clothing came off of her body until she was completely naked in front of him. And when Sakura managed to pull away from his lips and look him in the eyes, she found herself lifted off of the ground with his hands on her hips. A deep blush came to her cheeks as it clicked as to just what her mission actually was. She wasn’t just the only one that this man wanted in his room, but she was the only one going because her mission was to be fucked by him.

And as soon as she felt another forceful kiss be placed onto her lips, she couldn’t help but try and struggle a little bit more. She was still young and still wanted to save herself for Sasuke whenever he developed an actual interest in her. But here she was, given up by her team and her teacher just so someone she didn’t know could get their fix with someone local. Deep down, Sakura felt disgusted at the notion.

However, as she was guided toward the bed, she found herself starting to return the kisses that the man pressed against her lips. And when her rear end plopped down onto the bed, she finally got a chance to open her mouth and say something. Sakura took a deep breath as she fell onto her back, looking up at the man as he started to crawl over her. “Just… Just what kind of mission is this? It’s a simple D-Rank mission, isn’t it?” Deep and heavy breaths spilled from Sakura’s lips as she watched the man shrug his shoulders.   
  
“I don’t know what kind of mission you were told it was, but I was lucky enough to have an audience with your Hokage tomorrow. And while I’m here, I requested having a young girl for use as… A sexual puppet over the course of the next few days. And that’s where you come in.”

Sakura’s eyes widened as she processed what the man said. Not only was this type of mission approved by the Third Hokage, but it was the kind of mission that no female advisor would accept. As well as the type of mission where only a girl on the team of young students would be wanted. It both caused her heart to flutter in her chest and to sink deeper into her stomach in disgust. No wonder Kakashi sealed her chakra away from her before she made her way into the inn. “I.. I can’t…”   
  
Before she could get another word out, Sakura felt the man slap his cock down against her uncovered pussy, causing her to gasp and whine. A spark of pleasure mixed in with the pain of having something so large and thick slap down against her body. But the warmth of having it resting against her inner walls caused that spark of pleasure to slowly and steadily build while she looked down at the cock.

However, she didn’t get the chance to look at it for long as she felt the man use one hand to grab a hold of her cheeks and tilt her head up to look at him. And just as quickly as he grabbed her attention, Sakura felt his lips press against hers once again. But this time, she didn’t struggle. She didn’t kiss him back and return his lust, but she didn’t fight against it. And deep down, Sakura didn’t know if it was because she wanted this ‘mission’ to go well or because she was starting to enjoy his touch. But she didn’t get to think about it for too long as she felt the man’s cock rocking back and forth against her slit, causing her to let out a quiet and slightly nervous moan against his lips.

“Please… Don’t you think… Doing something like this with a girl like me is-”   
  
“What? Wrong?” A deep chuckle left the man as he slapped his cock against the entrance to Sakura’s cunt once again. “Not at all. A young girl like you, a ninja no less, needs to be taught the art of seduction and lust at some point in her life. What’s wrong with making sure you learn how things feel a little early? It’ll just make you that much better in the long run.~”

In the moment that Sakura spent processing what this man said to her, some part of her knowing that it was the truth in one way or another, her mind was too preoccupied to notice the man’s cock sinking into her pussy. Inch by inch, his thick shaft sank into her pussy until he eventually bottomed out inside of her. Unfortunately, what mattered to Sakura wasn’t the fact that her virginity was just stolen from her as part of a mission for her team, but that she had a massive dick buried inside of her pussy and even reaching her womb without her even telling the man it was okay to do so.

Not that she could bring herself to complain about it when pleasure and pain suddenly coursed through her system because of it. The feeling of his shaft stretching out her inner walls so that he could fit his cock was incredibly painful to the young girl. But the fact that he stayed still, his cock twitching and throbbing against her inner walls, and waited for her to be ready was enough for her to feel some sort of pleasure.

Of course, the fact that her lips were caught in yet another kiss also kept Sakura from complaining about having her virginity given away like this. And when the man’s tongue pushed past her lips and into her mouth, she found herself almost disgusted that he would do such a thing. Sure, he wasn’t wrong about the fact that kunoichi had to learn seduction at one point or another, but to have it forced on her was something that Sakura wasn’t okay with. She tried to push herself away from him, but was unable to get him to budge at all.

When the man started to rock his hips back and forth, causing his cock to move in and out of her pussy without a care in the world, Sakura found the pain in her body starting to surge and replace the mild pleasure that she felt. When his lips pulled away from hers, she couldn’t stop herself from screaming now that she had the chance, pain washing over her body and causing her to writhe underneath the man as he thrust into her without remorse. But not a single complaint left her lips as he thrust into her. In fact, the only thing to leave Sakura’s lips were loud moans that filled the room around the two of them.

As this man that was four times her size, this stranger, this man who she was given to for a mission for her team and for her village, started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, Sakura found herself body starting to accept what he was doing to her. She wasn’t happy about it, but it didn’t take much for her to tell that the pain she was feeling as he fucked her was starting to fade and turn into a good feeling. And it certainly didn’t help that she could feel his lips crashing against her own every now and again, silencing the screams that spilled from her lips time and time again.

The more and more this man thrusted into her, the more she felt her body starting to accept the feeling of his cock plunging into her pussy and reaching her womb. And the rougher and faster he got, the more the pain that she felt faded away, being replaced by a strange and twisted sense of pleasure that kept her from trying to fight against him any more than she already had. Of course, it didn’t take long for Sakura to figure out that she was starting to feel pleasure and bliss from things as she started to cautiously and gently return the kisses that were being placed against her lips.

However, Sakura had no way of knowing when the man was reaching his climax despite his cock throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls like he was ready to erupt inside of her. Not did she have any way of knowing just when he came until he grunted loudly and slammed his hips against her own, his throbbing member being slammed as deep as it could into her pussy. She felt the tip of his shaft suddenly be pressed against the entrance to her womb, causing her to gasp and scream before feeling his lips crash onto her own once again.

As she returned his affection, Sakura felt something warm flood inside of her. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and fertile seed flooded into her womb, causing her to scream against his lips when she realized just what was happening. Unfortunately, she was too tired to push against him and make him let her go. And it was clear as day for her when she felt her inner walls clamp down around his shaft like a vice, clinging to his member and instinctively trying to milk it of even drop of his semen that she could get. All while she looked into his eyes and wished that this wasn’t happening to her.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t bring herself to do a thing as she felt and watched him pull out of her cunt. Sakura’s body felt exhausted from the unexpected and rough fucking that she just went through, unable to do anything as the man climbed over her body and slapped his cum and arousal coated shaft onto her face and her lips. She didn’t fight him when he opened her mouth, her exhausted body unable to fight him due to the combination of her chakra being gone and her womb being pumped full of this man’s shaft.

Deep down, she wanted to curse at him, cut him, throw him out of the window, and even just crush his dick due to him pumping her full of his cum. She may not have known much about sex, but she was more than smart enough to know that unprotected sex would lead to her being pregnant. And considering this man just came inside of her to the point that, even as he opened her mouth and pressed the tip of his cock to her lips, she could feel his hot spunk in her stomach. “You… Asshole… How could you-”   
  
Sakura was unable to finish her thought as she felt the man suddenly grab onto both sides of her head, keeping her in place just like he wanted. Her eyes lazily drifted over toward the man’s face, wondering just what he had planned for her next. However, she got her answer when she felt the man’s cock push past her lips and into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut when she realized just what he was doing. His cock was just as hard as when it first penetrated her but he wasn’t fucking her with the same pace that he did her cunt.

Instead, he was rocking himself back and forth, using her tongue and her lips to clean his cock of both her arousal and his cum. But she didn’t fight him off. Sakura instead stayed still and swirled her tongue around his member as he pushed it into her mouth and toward her cheek. When the tip of his shaft dragged along the inside of her cheek, cum and arousal smeared along the inside of her cheek.

The taste of his seed as it coated her tongue wasn’t what Sakura was expecting from it. A bitter, almost disgusting taste is what she expected from a man and his cum. But what covered her tongue had a slightly sweet and savory taste to it. It wasn’t overly sweet like he stocked up on candy before she got here, but sweet enough to make her wonder if she just assumed wrong in those few times she thought about sex before today. Her eyes lazily drifted to look up at the man’s face, seeing him just happily enjoying the feeling of her tongue pressing against his shaft while he continued to rock himself back and forth in her mouth.

“I didn’t think you’d be so worn out after just one orgasm, child. Maybe I should give you a small break and just enjoy your mouth for a bit.” The man couldn’t help but chuckle as he continued to rock himself inside of Sakura’s mouth. But instead of staying in one spot and grind the tip of his shaft against the inside of her cheek, he turned her head to the side and started to push himself deeper until he reached her throat. Though, he didn’t push himself deep enough to enter her throat. Instead, he kept her head how it was and started to turn his body until his shaft pressed against her other cheek.

Deep down, Sakura couldn’t believe that this was happening. Not because of this stranger simply enjoying her mouth like it was some kind of toy for him. But because of the fact that she wasn’t fighting him. And it wasn’t because of her chakra being sealed from her for the time being, or even the fact that he fucked her into an orgasm that she didn’t expect. All of this was because she just couldn’t find the desire to push him off of her or even away from her face so she could try and take things at her own pace.

Sakura’s eyes fluttered shut as she tilted her head back down and looked away from the man’s face. She was just accepting what was happening to her. Sure, her body felt better than usual thanks to the orgasm she went through, but the fact that he was so willing to just hold her in place and force her to lick his cock in order to clean it was something that she just wasn’t fighting against. And she also didn’t fight him when he started to move his hands down from the sides of her head and to her neck, keeping her in place and gaining a more dominant grip on her body.

After another moment of her tongue swirling around the thick shaft that was buried inside of her mouth, Sakura felt it pull back and pop out from between her lips. She quickly looked up to the man to see just what he was planning to do. But instead of being able to find him when she tilted her head upward and to the side, she felt his hands on her hips, his body somehow getting between her legs without her noticing.

However, she couldn’t bring herself to say anything as he suddenly flipped her over and left her face against the pillow. There was no attempt to try and kick him away from her. There was no desire to fight him off. And there was no issue with the way he kept her feet in the air against his shoulders and his hands on her surprisingly plump rear end. Instead, Sakura let the man do what he wanted with her and didn’t bring herself to complain about it. She just sat there and buried her face into the pillow as she waited to see just what he would do from there.

When she felt his cock slap down against her rear end, Sakura couldn’t help but whine into the pillow. Deep down, she knew exactly what was going to happen next. But she couldn’t bring herself to open her mouth on the off chance that it only allowed another moan to spill from her lips when he finally penetrated her. Unfortunately, she didn’t have much of a choice when one of his hands traveled along the side of her body and ended up latching onto the back of her head, tilting her head upward and leaving her face free from the pillow.

Before she could close her mouth again, a loud and blissful moan escaped Sakura’s lips. The feeling of having this grown man, this stranger, force each and every inch of his cock into her asshole in one swift thrust was more than enough to make her want to scream. However, no pain surged through her this time like when her virginity was stolen from her just a little bit earlier.

Instead, Sakura felt nothing but pleasure as this man started to thrust into her without a care in the world for how tight she was or how much it might hurt her to have a dick so big buried inside of her. Tears started to fill her eyes as this stranger was taking a rough turn with how he fucked her. His grip on the back of her head stayed tight and kept her from being able to bury her head in the pillow while the hand that was on her ass cheeks squeezed and kneaded her plump rear end, uncaring for just how red it made her fair skin. And, of course, the feeling of his shaft plunging into her over and over again at a rough and rapid pace was enough to send Sakura’s mind spinning.

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from her mouth as she was forced to keep it open, knowing that this man would want to hear her moans instead of listening to her whine and pout. And the more that she was thrusted into, the more Sakura found herself starting to enjoy the rough nature that washed over her body. Maybe it was because of just how much he stretched out her anal walls as he fucked her. Maybe it was due to the fact that he continued to play with her ass and her body while he fucked her. Or maybe it was because of how the sheer force of his thrusts caused her body to shift and slide on the sheets, making her clit drag against the fabric while she was fucked.

Sakura didn’t know the reason and exhausted mind really didn’t care what it was. All she knew was that she was starting to enjoy herself for the first time since she left her team and stepped her way into this hotel. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as the man slammed his hips hard against her plump rear end. It left her screaming in bliss as he did it over and over again, the pace of his thrusts slowing down to allow the intensity of them to increase each and every time. It seemed he still had more that he could give her, and Sakura’s exhausted mind and body were more than up to take what he could give her.

Even if it left her inner walls spasming and wishing to be filled and stretched once again, Sakura knew after only a few moments that she was enjoying herself far more than she should be. She bit down onto the pillow that was under her head, using the corners of her mouth to try and keep herself quiet while he slammed into her. Of course, her anal walls were incredibly tight around his shaft, having never had anything inside of her before today. But that only seemed to work in her favor as he slammed himself harder and faster into her.

It didn’t take long for the hand on the back of her head to leave that spot and suddenly reach underneath her body, pinching her nipple and causing her to muffle a scream against the pillow. She didn’t know just what he was trying to do to her, but it was working in making her enjoy herself a bit more. Maybe it was the pain of having a firm pinch tug her nipples. Or maybe it was the fact that he didn’t really play with her breasts when he fucked her on her back.

However, before she could think of just why she was enjoying it so much, Sakura felt those same fingers that were playing with her nipples make their way up her neck and toward her mouth. And before she could say a word, she felt his middle and index finger push into her mouth and start playing with her tongue. Something that left her moaning and gargling as he fucked her into a blissful mess. She didn’t get a chance to properly taste his fingers, though, as he slammed into her plump rear end one more time, his cock throbbing and pulsing against her anal walls.

Not even a moment later, Sakura felt this stranger unload inside of her. Rope after rope of his hot, thick, and gooey spunk flooded into her asshole before he pulled his hips back and forced his dick out of her rear end. In the same motion, Sakura felt even more of his cum splatter along her plump ass cheeks, her spine, and even reach into her pink hair. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips as she stayed in place on the bed, allowing the heat from his seed to soak into her skin before even thinking about getting up from where she was.

“I’m going to need you to come back tomorrow. This…. “mission” Isn’t going to be over until I leave the village. And…” He paused for just a moment. Just long enough to get a good look at Sakura’s naked and cum-covered body. “If you keep doing a good job like you did today, I might even offer to take you back home with me. It wouldn’t hurt to have a little cumdump back at home.”   
  
Sakura listened to the man chuckle behind her as he got off of the bed, leaving her to lay there and think about just what happened. Unfortunately, thanks to his last comment, the only thing on her mind was going home with this man and carrying the child he would likely put inside of her before he left the village.


End file.
